Imperial Crownguard
The Imperial Crownguard is an order of retainers created and sworn to the protection of the Aderaveth royal bloodline. The Crownguard comprises an elite set of retainers, well-trained and well-equipped to protect the royal family unto their last breath. Unlike palace guards or specialized retinues, such as Prince Emeron's Silver Knights, each member of the Crownguard is sworn to the service of a single individual, to serve until either death claims them or their liege. Throughout the history of the Empire, the Crownguard have established a reputation of martial prowess for themselves; a single member of the order is said to be able to match a dozen men in personal combat. The order was founded in conjunction with the Aderaveth Empire at the order of Aedric von Brandt in 0 ACR, comprised of trusted companions and warriors from the Black Gryphons mercenary army. Overview Entry into the Crownguard has traditionally been determined via a tourney, held upon the ninth birthday of a royal prince or princess, or upon the wedding day of a spouse marrying into the Imperial family. Warriors of all social status come from across the land to compete, and the aspirants are required to be at least between their mid-teens to early twenties to ensure as long of a tenure as possible (barring illness or death in the line of duty). The champion to emerge victorious would then undergo a thorough and vigorous process before the oaths could be taken. These are Oaths that are taken for life, and service to the Crownguard ends only upon death of either the Crownguard or their subject. And should any royal be sent away to be wed off or become the holder of a landed title, their respective Crownguard will likewise follow them on their journey. While there is generally no restriction barring age as to who can apply, the Crownguard of prior Emperors and their families have been primarily composed of male knights with some noble blood, predominantly from Vethic lineage and culture. The position is most often sought-after by unlanded sons or those with bastard heritage, as one can place the interests of their family close to the Emperor, or find distinction and prestige where one's position might not inherently grant them. However, there are rare cases where an unusual candidate may emerge as champion. Commoners have borne the sigil of the Crownguard, and foreigners have likewise served with notable distinction. Sorcerors, priests, even women will occasionally find themselves retainers of the royal family. It is interesting to note that Emperor Leon Crowmond, the current sovereign of Aderaveth, has attracted several anomalies from the norm as to the protectors of his family. Leadership While the warriors of the Crownguard share equal prestige and status, there is one among them who stands as first among equals. This is the Lord Commander of the Crownguard, appointed by the Emperor himself to lead the order. He is not in charge of one individual of the family, but for all of them as they go about their daily lives. In addition to some say in how the household is run, the Lord Commander has a seat in the Imperial Hoftag, and sits on council meetings and the daily court. This position is one that is held for life, but the position can be revoked if the Lord Commander is proven to be unfit for the task, either in terms of grievous injury, dishonorable conduct, etc. Should this happen, the Emperor merely chooses another to be Lord Commander, but this has seldom happened in the course of the Empire's history. Oath and Duty The Oaths of the Crownguard are relatively straightforward and simple, and can be boiled down to three simple edicts. * "I owe my allegiance to no other than my ward, and to the Imperial family to whom he/she belongs." * "I will carry the title of my rank as befitting of those that came before me, and commit no action to besmirch it." * "I will give everything to protect my ward, even this life to sell dearly against the enemy that seeks them harm." In addition, a Crownguard cannot marry, sire children, or hold any sort of landed territory. However, they are allowed to pursue their own hobbies or interest so long as it does not come into conflict with the rules of the order. Equipment As befitting of their prestigious role, the warriors of the Crownguard are equipped with nothing short of the finest weapons and suits of armor available to them by the expenses of the Imperial treasury. Their iconic blue and black/gold-trimmed armor is forged out of the finest steel by the finest artisans of the Empire, and carefully inscribed with protective runes and enchantments by the Lord Thaumaturge. While most will wear some semblance of full plate, there are likewise those who prefer chainmail for easier mobility in combat. In addition to this enchanted armor, the Crownguard are also bequeathed a magic weapon upon their ascension into the ranks of the order to best suit their preferred method of combat. This perk, in addition to the prestige and honor, is held in equal (or even higher) worth to those who compete in the tourneys, as enchanted weapons are infamously rare, notoriously expensive, incredibly old, or any and all combinations of the aforementioned traits. Swords are the most common, but other weapons have been enchanted as per the discretion of the Crownguard, such as bows, spears, daggers and a plethora of other arms. All weapons share an incredibly high stress tolerance, but the specific enchantments have run the gamut from the showy elemental bursts to edges capable of easily penetrating through mail. Due to their duties to the Emperor, the Crownguard is mostly barracked in Karthmire Keep within a garrison separate from the palace guards or levy troops.